


Margins

by 0KKULTiC



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Ongniel, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0KKULTiC/pseuds/0KKULTiC
Summary: This isn’t a love story.It was a story that everyone worked hard to create, and when Wanna One debuted, it seemed to be the end of it, an uplifting story wrapped up neatly with a little bow. There was no room on the pages for anything else.There wasn’t any room for a beautiful boy with stars in his eyes and a constellation on his face.//ongniel drabble





	Margins

This isn’t a love story.

 

Love stories are bright and hopeful. Love stories have a clear cut beginning, middle, and end. In the love story you meet your protagonist. He’s quirky, relatable, and trying his best. He probably has a goofy best friend, and some kind of a naggy mentor character. His romance has the privilege of getting pages upon pages of exposition. People get to feel for our flawed but loveable protagonist as he goes on a journey to come to terms with his true feelings.

 

Daniel never got that. 

 

The story predestined by the forces of society and MNet were very different for him. Initially, he felt inclined to agree. Produce 101 wrote the story of the hardworking trainees, all reaching out for the same dream. Everyone vied for one of the coveted eleven spots. Together, through months of trials, Wanna One finally formed. Handpicked by the National Producers, the dream team of trainees moved onward to become a boy group the country could be proud of. All of this with Kang Daniel in the center.

 

That is the story of Kang Daniel. It was a story that everyone worked hard to create, and when Wanna One debuted, it seemed to be the end of it, an uplifting story wrapped up neatly with a little bow. There was no room on the pages for anything else.

 

There wasn’t any room for a beautiful boy with stars in his eyes and a constellation on his face. While the words of Daniel’s story talked about dance practices and leadership struggles, scribbled in the gaps of the pages were a real story. Scratched words confessed the writing between the lines. Those scribbles described locked eyes and lingering touches, figuring out the blind spots of the cameras in the dorm.

 

Between the lines Daniel explored between his lips. In the narrow space next to the shower entrance, they made their own story. Seongwoo had fair skin, pale as a page. It was the perfect blank space for Daniel to write with his teeth. It didn’t matter if nobody saw it or everybody saw it. Nobody questioned it. If they cared, they had too much tact to say anything about it. It was Daniel and Seongwoo’s tale and nobody else’s.  

 

Every elimination threatened to put it to an abrupt halt to their time together, and with every conclusion came a sigh of relief. More coveted kisses, scribbled words in between lines of pristine typeface, so many that the story became illegible.

 

When the last elimination put them together, Daniel beamed. Produce 101’s final chapter concluded with confetti and fanfare, a flurry of emotions, a textbook finale. 

 

Together, Daniel and Seongwoo joined Wanna One. Together, they were given another chance. This time the story before them was yet again unwritten.

 

Surely, there was a manuscript in progress, a roadmap as to how Wanna One would go about their lives for the following year. 

 

This didn’t dissuade Daniel and Seongwoo in the least. On the contrary, the two were eager. They stood side by side, fingers interlocked.

 

Pencils in their hands, they were ready to write their story once again.

**Author's Note:**

> //first time writing this pairing and writing a drabble. i wanted this to be a more loose, prose-esque style.


End file.
